


Katara's Hero

by Gerstein03



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Zuko owns a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: After a late night ride, Zuko comes across a young woman being shoved against the wall and decides to step inWarning: Attempted Rape
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Katara's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I have a bit more planned but for now it's just a oneshot. Last chance to check out if rape isn't your thing

Zuko revved the engine of his bike. His shift at his Uncle’s bar was done and he decided he would take a midnight ride. He went to his playlist of songs and selected Come Join The Murder to play as he rode. Zuko loved his bike. It had been a gift from Iroh on his twentieth birthday and Zuko poured a lot of the money he got from his lawsuit against Ozai into making it the best bike possible. As he drove through the desert, he felt the wind fly through his hair. He rode for about an hour before he found himself back in Austin. He was a few blocks away from his apartment when he heard a woman screaming. He saw it was coming from the alley behind Iroh’s bar. He parked his bike and went to go check it out. He saw a girl, probably about his sister’s age being forced up against the wall by some guy.

“Come on sweetheart just let it happen.” The guy crooned as he shoved the woman’s pants and underwear down.

“Pease stop!” The woman begged with tears in her eyes as the guy, no shitbag, unbuckled his pants. Zuko stormed over and grabbed the shitbag by the back of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

“Get the fuck off of her.” Zuko snarled.

“You should mind your own business asshole.” Shitbag sneered, elbowing Zuko in the gut, separating them.

Zuko punched Shitbag in the stomach and socked him in the face before grabbing by the shoulders and bringing his knee into his stomach. The creep crumpled to the ground, gripping his stomach. Zuko brought his foot to the man’s jaw and knocked him on his back. Zuko reached into the back of his pants and pulled out the gun he kept on him. As soon as he was old enough Zuko had gotten himself a conceal carry permit and bought a handgun.

“Whoa shit take it easy man!” Shitbag pleaded, raising his hands in surrender.

“Not so fun having someone have you at their mercy is it!” Zuko snapped. “ID. Now!” The guy fumbled around and pulled out his driver’s license and gave it to Zuko. “Nice to meet you Jet Spilner. Name sounds like a fuckin’ serial killer.”

“Hey man I’ll leave the girl alone alright.” Jet pleaded. “Just let me go.”

“Not a fucking chance.” Zuko sneered. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. “Hey I have an attempted rape in an alley behind the Jasmine Dragon. Guy’s name is Jet Spilner. I have the guy.” Within a few minutes the police were there. 

“Oh my god Katara!” One of the cops, a woman exclaimed. “Varian take the suspect. I’ll take their statements. Sir I’ll start with you. What’s your name?”

“Zuko St. John. I was coming home from a late night ride when I heard screaming coming from behind the bar.” Zuko stated. “I decided to see what was what and I found this girl being assaulted by Jet. Fought him off and held him at gunpoint until you got here.”

“Is this what happened Katara?” the woman asked.

“Yes.” Katara answered. “This guy Jet was hitting on me while I was at the bar. I kept telling him to leave me alone. I got sick of it and left. He followed me out and dragged me into the alley. That’s when Zuko stepped in.”

“And the firearm?” the woman asked.

“Check Zuko St. John.” Zuko said. “I have a conceal carry permit and this firearm is registered to me.”

“Okay.” She said. “You’re gonna be okay Katara. Do you want me to call Sokka?”

“No please!” Katara exclaimed. “Suki please don’t tell Sokka. He Aang and Toph can’t know about this.”

“Okay.” Suki answered. “Thank you for helping my friend Mr. St. John.”

“You’re welcome.” Zuko nodded. Suki gave Katara a hug before she turned and got back in the car and drove away. Zuko watched as Katara slumped down against the wall, holding herself as she sobbed.

“Can I touch you?” Zuko asked as he knelt beside her. Katara slowly nodded her head. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. He’s not gonna hurt you.”

“I just keep imagining what would’ve happened had you not been here.” Katara sobbed.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna call your boyfriend?” Zuko asked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Katara mumbled.

“Oh when your friend mentioned a Sokka I thought-”

“Sokka is my brother. I don’t want him or my friends to worry.” Zuko nodded and helped her up.

“My place is a few blocks from here.” Zuko held Katara’s shoulders an looked directly into her eyes. “If you need a place to sleep you’re more than welcome to spend the night.” A look of contemplation spread across her face before she gave a light nod. Zuko helped her onto the back of his bike and drove to his apartment. When they arrived, Katara followed Zuko as he led her inside. His apartment was a small place but fairly homey. There was a living area that connected to a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. She followed Zuko to the bedroom and he gestured to his dresser.

“There’s some sweats you can borrow. The bed’s yours. I’ll see you in the morning.” Zuko smiled.

“Would you stay? Please?” Katara asked. “You make me feel safe and I really need that right now.”

“Sure.” Zuko agreed. After Zuko put on his sleepwear, Katara changed into one of Zuko’s sweatshirts and laid down next to him. Any other day she’d be freaking out that she was in bed with a half naked stranger but Katara was too drained to care. She just snuggled into his arms, relishing the security she felt.

“You’re warm.” She murmured. “Thank you Zuko.”

“You’re welcome.” Zuko replied. Despite the day’s events, Katara found herself drifting off to a comfortable and content sleep. Zuko stared at the young woman in his arms and pulled her closer, wishing that he could make her pain go away, that he could somehow erase the memory of what had happened.


End file.
